Colorblindness, or the inability or decreased ability to see color, affects a significant percentage of the population. However, among people afflicted with colorblindness, people can be affected to varying degrees and there is no uniform set of colors that can be distinguished by every colorblind individual. As a result, using only color graphics to convey information in a computer application, such as an operating system, web page, or graphic display, can make this information inaccessible to certain colorblind individuals. Developers of screen displays who might have perfect color sight, however, are often unaware that they have included color coded information that is inaccessible to colorblind individuals. Further, by analyzing a single instance of a single screen display it might not be apparent that color is being used to convey information. The prevalence of this problem is significant enough that the federal government has defined regulations requiring that certain computer systems must be accessible to colorblind people (e.g., Section 508 of the Rehabilitation Act Amendments of 1998).